Dia Pasanganku
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: Sasuke menjalankan misinya ditemani oleh Hinata. Naruto pun pergi bersama Sakura juga menjalankan misi mereka. Ini adalah awal dari kisah SasuHina, titik garis nol terlahirnya Uchiha Suhi...
1. Prolog

**Dia Pasanganku**

**~o0o~**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

~o()o~

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku

..o0o..

* * *

Tetap baca... 'n' enjoy it...

_ o()o0o()o _

* * *

**Prolog**

^()^

.

"Sasuke tetap harus dihukum mati atau dikurung seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah"

"Tapi Baa-chan..."

.

"Sudahlah dobe! Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku"

"Teme, kau ini. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu"

.

"Naru-kun. Apa maksudnya ini...?"

.

"Jangan senang dulu Naruto, Sasuke tetap dalam pengawasan. Sampai bungsu Uchiha itu memiliki keturunan"

.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku pikir kau sudah per-nah mela-ku-kannya. Ber-sama te-me. Tak ku sangka kau ma-sih..."

.

"KURANG AJAR KAU, DOBE"

"Bu-bukan aku, teme. Aku ti-dak. Kau salah paham"

.

"Kau bahkan tak ingat saat melakukannya padaku, Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi kau sudah tidak perawan, Hinata"

.

"Jagalah Hinata. Dan. Anak kalian. Naru-to"

.

"Selamat Sakura. Selamat Naruto"

.

"Kembalilah, Sasuke-kun. Kau tau? Bocah itu persis seperti dirimu"

.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Hinata"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke"

.

"Suhi membutuhkanku, Hinata"

"Dia sudah terbiasa tanpamu"

.

"Naru-to. ARGH... Sa-kit"

"Tahan sedikit Sakura-chan"

"Kau harus kuat"

.

**^()^**

**PROLOG END**

* * *

**_Gomen minnasan_****, segitu aja Prolognya**

**Mohon reviewnya...**

**Apa fic ini patut diterbitkan?**

**Review adalah semangatku...**

**_Arigatou gozaimatsu minnasan_**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


	2. Bagian 1 - Rencana Naruto

**Dia Pasanganku**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 1 – Rencana Naruto  
**

**~o0o~**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

~o()o~

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku

..o0o..

* * *

**Warning: **Permintaan maaf author kepada readers yang merasa tidak suka dengan fic ini, gomen, maafkan author ini yang sudah khilaf dan salah dalam menempatkan pairing yang kemudian jadi bumerang author sendiri. Jujur ga ada niat untuk bikin sensasi. Awalnya author kasih pairing Naruto-Sasuke, bukan untuk buat fic yaoi melainkan straight yang kompleks dengan lika-liku hidup cinta segitiga empat Naruto.

Author putuskan untuk meletakkan/merubah pairing menjadi SasuHina karena fic ini lebih mengarahkan cerita romance hidup Hinata dan Sasuke walaupun porsi NaruSaku juga cukup banyak akan ada di fic ini.

So...

**Keep reading** jika kalian suka, n **please go out** jika kalian memang tak menyukai fic ini...

Enjoy read plis...

.

* * *

.

Balas dendam yang Sasuke lakukan sudah sampai batasnya, semua karena usaha keras Naruto membujuk Sasuke dan meyakinkan pemuda berambut raven itu untuk melupakan dendamnya selama ini. Dendam yang hanya merusak kedamaian, itu kata Naruto kepada sahabat dan sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Juga karena dengan cinta Sakura yang begitu besar terhadap Sasuke, sehingga pemuda itu akhirnya luluh dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akatsuki dan kembali pulang ke Konoha.

.

Tepat jam 11 siang, seluruh penghuni Konoha sudah berkumpul di depan gedung Hokage dan mereka yang menghormati sang Hokage bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk hadir sesuai dengan permintaan sang Hokage. Walaupun mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suasana itu nampak sepi, sunyi meski terlihat kerumunan orang yang ada disana Bahkan anginpun enggan berhembus disekitar mereka, seolah mengetahui suasana yang kini ada didepan mereka bak suasana yang begitu menegangkan.

Nampak terlihat para murid-murid akademi dan Genin berdiri bersama para penduduk Konoha, sedangkan para Chuunin, Jounin dan ANBU berdiri berdampingan kiri kanan Godaime Hokage tepat didepan para penduduk.

Hari ini hari yang besar bagi seorang keturunan Uchiha satu-satunya yang ada di Konoha ini, Sasuke Uchiha meminta izin kepada Godaime Hokage untuk mengumpulkan seluruh penduduk yang ada di Konoha di halaman gedung Hokage.

Semilir angin tiba-tiba berhembus, mengiringi langkah Tsunade, Godaime Hokage melangkah sedikit lebih kedepan penduduk. Wanita yang satu-satunya menjadi Hokage itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah. Sesaat ia menyapu pandangannya pada seluruh penduduk dan para Shinobi. Sedikit tarikan nafas ia mulai mengucapkan kata dengan cakra yang membuat suaranya dapat terdengar jelas.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku kumpulkan disini?" gema suara Tsunade mengawali gelengan kepala seluruh penduduk Konoha.

"Disini. Aku akan memanggil seseorang yang membuat dan meminta diriku untuk mengumpulkan kalian semua disini. Sasuke. Kemarilah" ucap Tsunade mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan.

Semua mata menatap arah tangan Godaime Hokage. Sesosok Uchiha itu hadir diantara baris penduduk Konoha dan berjalan mendekat kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade menyentuh pundak Sasuke "Kau siap Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Pemuda itu menatap satu persatu sosok penduduk yang menatap tajam padanya. Ia tahu tatapan itu tatapan tak suka dan benci mereka terhadap dirinya. Memang ia akui bahwa dosa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa yang besar yang mungkin sangat sulit termaafkan. Namun ia akan berusaha membuat dan memperbaiki kesalahannya terdahulu.

"Aku..." Sasuke membuka suaranya. Sesaat ia sedikit ragu, terdiam dan menunduk.

Beberapa waktu semua menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke. Tapi semua dikejutkan pada yang Sasuke lakukan. Seketika sang penerus klan Uchiha itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bersujud didepan para penduduk.

"_Gomen kudasai_. Aku bersalah. Tolong maafkan aku"

Para penduduk saling bertatapan satu sama lainnya. Para Shinobi pun menatap tak percaya pada yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Namun nampak senyum terkembang di bibir Kakashi yang berada diantara pada jounin.

"Aku-benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat. Tolong maafkan aku. Semuanya. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku bersedia menerima hukuman jika itu memang perlu agar semua dosa-dosaku terbayarkan. To-lo-ng ma-af-kan a-ku"

Shinobi yang seangkatan dengan Sasuke pun tersenyum.

Para penduduk terpaku sesaat dan beberapa orang memutuskan berbalik dan meninggalkan halaman gedung Konoha. Perlahan-lahan seluruh penduduk pun hilang dari hadapan dan sujud Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Sa-suke-_kun_..."

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sakura segera menghambur memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tsunade menyentuh pundak pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap nanar kedepan. Tak seorang pendudukpun yang tersisa yang dapat menjawab permintaan maafnya tadi. Hatinya terasa terkoyak.

"Sia-sia. Ini sia-sia" bisiknya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hiks... Sa-suke-_kun_"

"Sasuke" teriak Naruto yang mendekat, disusul oleh Shinobi seangkatan Sasuke.

"Sasuke" kali ini Kakashi menyentuh pundak mantan muridnya itu. "Sudahlah Sasuke, tak perlu dipikirkan! Yang penting kau kini sudah pulang. Dan. Yang terpenting, kau sudah kembali"

"Benar Sasuke, kau tak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu" timpal Naruto.

Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Tenten hanya dapat terdiam menatap sosok Sasuke dan Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke pelan-pelan melepas pelukan Sakura dan berdiri. "Aku tahu. Aku akan pulang" ucap Sasuke datar. Semua hanya diam, entah mereka bingung apa yang mesti mereka katakan dan mereka hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hn... Tsunade-_sama_, Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto, Sakura" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang masih menangis. "Teman-teman. Terima kasih"

Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu dengan diiringi tatapan para Shinobi yang menatap langkah Uchiha itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

.

* * *

.

"_Baa-chan_" Naruto masih berteriak-teriak pada Tsunade yang seolah mengacuhkannya sejak tadi. Naruto terus mengikuti langkah Godaime Hokage itu.

BRAK

Naruto menutup pintu ruang Hokage itu dengan kasar. "Ayolah _Baa-chan_. Katakan padaku. Mengapa orang-orang itu malah pergi ketika Sasuke-_teme_ meminta maaf?" Naruto duduk dilantai dengan kedua tangan berada dan menekan lututnya. "Apa mereka sudah memaafkan Sasuke? Atau sebaliknya?"

Tsunade menyenderkan badan di kursi kerjanya. "Hm... Sepertinya ini harus aku jelaskan kepadamu, Naruto. Walaupun aku tahu, kau pasti tak mengerti."

"Maksud _Baa-chan_, apa? Bilang aku tidak akan mengerti?" Naruto melompat dan berdiri. "Katakan padaku! Apa yang sebernarnya terjadi. Mereka. Sasuke"

"Sasuke tetap harus dihukum mati atau dikurung seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah"

"_Na ni_?" Naruto melotot kaget. "Tapi _Baa-chan_?"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membantunya, Naruto"

"Ayolah, _Baa-chan_. Apakah kita harus kehilangan klan yang berharga seperti Sasuke? Bukankah Uchiha itu klan yang terbaik yang kita miliki di Konoha?" bujuk Naruto memohon.

Tsunade terlihat berpikir mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kita memang tak perlu kehilangan Uchiha. Namun aku tak terlalu yakin akan hal itu"

"Kita harus yakin _Baa-chan_! Cepat katakan padaku. Apa itu?"

"Sasuke tak perlu di hukum jika..." Tsunade terlihat menggantung kalimatnya.

.

**~ _Flash Back On_ ~**

.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang Hokage. Beberapa menit dirinya sudah ada disana. Sebenarnya ada satu sisi Sasuke menolak panggilan Hokage, namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Entah mengapa pintu didepannya itu terasa amat besar dan mungkin berat untuk dibuka.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya sekali lagi, digenggamnya gagang pintu dengan erat, pelan sekali diputarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Uchiha Sasuke tetap harus dihukum, Hokage-_sama_" Ucap pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjang. "Dia sudah sepatutnya dihukum mati"

"Dan kita akan kehilangan klan Uchiha yang berharga itu Hiashi" Ucap pria yang tak kalah tinggi dengannya dan memiliki rambut coklat muda panjang.

"Klan yang berharga tidak hanya milik Uchiha, Inoichi. Masih ada puluhan klan berharga lain di Konohagakure ini. Kehilangan garis keturunan dan warisan Uchiha tidak membuat kita rugi"

"Kau ingin memamerkan kebangsawananmu disini, Hiashi? Menjadi salah satu klan berharga di Konoha ini?"

"Tentu saja"

Terjadi perdebatan antara kedua pria itu yang tak lain Jounin Konoha.

"Cukup!" Ucap Tsunade yang menghentikan perdebatan itu. Hiashi dan Inoichi terdiam dan menatap sang Hokage. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sang Hokage, Shizune dan beberapa Jounin yang lain.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiran kalian" Ucap Tsunade membuka suara lagi. "Begini saja. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Karena peraturan di dalam Konohagakure tetap harus dijunjung tinggi. Maka Saske tetap mendapatkan hukumannya karena sudah meninggalkan Konoha dan secara tidak langsung dia sudah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa."

"Memang seharusnya begitu, Tsunade-_sama_" Hiashi menyela.

Tsunade menatap Hiashi. "Tapi." Ucapan Tsunade terpenggal. Satu-persatu dirinya menatap para Jounin.

"Sasuke adalah warisan terakhir dari Uchiha. Dan tidak seharusnya musnah. Maka aku akan memberikan syarat terhadap dirinya"

Semua mata menatap sang Hokage dengan serius. "Membangun klan Uchiha"

Nampak semua mata saling bertatapan, antara tak percaya dengan pendengaran yang datang dari pemimpin Shinobi itu. "Sasuke harus menikah dan membangun kembali klan Uchiha" Ucap Tsunade melihat kebingungan atau tatapan tidak mengerti dari para Jounin. "Tapi ia tetap dalam pengawasan yang ketat" lanjut Tsunade yang melihat Hiashi ingin bersuara lagi.

"Siapa yang tidak menyetujuinya, silahkan angkat tangan dan bicaralah!"

Krek.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Semua mata menatap sosok diambang pintu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchi-ha" Ucap para Jounin hampir berbarengan.

"Sasuke. Kau sudah datang" Tsunade menoleh kepada sosok Sasuke yang masih memegang gagang pintu. "Kemarilah. Kami memang sedang membicarakanmu"

.

**~_Flash Back Off_ ~**

.

Tsunade mengakhiri ucapannya dan kembali duduk di kursi Hokagenya. Naruto yang sejak tadi duduk dengan santainya bersila dilantai ruangan, melipat kedua tangannya di dada hanya manggut-manggut.

"Jadi begitu" Ucap Naruto. "Apa yang Sasuke katakan, _Baa-chan_?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan ingin meminta maaf kepada seluruh penghuni desa, seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini"

"Berarti dia belum meng-iyakan atau menolak hal itu?"

Tsunade mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto Nampak tersenyum. Dia sudah memikirkan sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Naruto berdiri. "Baiklah, _Baa-chan_. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke"

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" Tsunade menahan langkah Naruto. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Naruto berbalik menghadap Tsunade kembali. "Bukankah Sasuke harus menikah dan membangun klan Uchiha kembali? Aku akan membujuknya menikahi Sakura-_chan_"

"Kenapa harus Sakura?"

"Karena Sakura-_chan_ mencintai Sasuke, _Baa-chan_"

"Tapi. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai Sakura, Naruto?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Baa-chan_? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Sasuke dan kebahagiaan Sakura-_chan_"

Tsunade nampak jelas melihat mata kelam yang menyiratkan kepedihan hati Naruto walau pemuda itu mati-matian ingin menampakkan kilatan matanya berbinar dan tersenyum bahagia. _Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Naru-kun._ Batin Tsunade.

.

* * *

.

**Bales Review**

Chaos Seth : Terima Kasih :D

ca kun : aku ga buram kok, hehehe... makasih

Mitsuki Ota : Arigatou, iya aku akan terus buat. Salam Mitsuki Ota. :D Keep Read ya

Zee rasetsu : Arigatou Zee-san atas sarannya.

devilluke ryu shin : gomen kalo masih banyak pertanyaan dalam prolog, hehehe...

Indigo Mitha-chan : ini udah lanjut

Sugar Princess71 & Lily Purple Lily: ini emank NaruSaku dan SasuHina

Deshe Lusi & Hime No Rika : ini udah update


	3. Bagian 2 - Melepas Rindu

**Dia Pasanganku**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 2 – Melepas Rindu  
**

**~o0o~**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

~o()o~

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku

..o0o..

* * *

**Terima Kasih :  
**

Mitsuki Ota

devilluke ryu shin

Indigo Mitha-chan

Sugar Princess71

Lily Purple Lily

Hime No Rika

Deshe Lusi

gece27

sasunata chan

Moku-Chan

Tatsu Hashiru Katsu

**Warning: **Bagi yang merasa tidak suka dengan fiction ini, segera tutup halaman ini.

bagi yang suka, silahkan lanjutkan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review atau klik-lah tanda like story ini.

review dan like adalah semangat bagi Author...

Selamat membaca

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menggantungkan kedua kakinya di bawah jembatan sedikit menyentuh air danau yang dingin, tatapan matanya menembus dalam ke dasar danau seolah ingin menyelaminya.

Sungguh Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan saat dirinya memutuskan meninggalkan konoha dan mencari sang kakak untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sampai saat itu, hari ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto membuka matanya terbuka bahwa kesedihan dan kesendirian itu bukan hanya miliknya. Sama-sama sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan keluarga, Naruto membuktikan pada dirinya bahwa ia masih memiliki sahabat. Ya sahabat. Sasuke tahu itu bahwa dirinya begitu beruntung karena memiliki sahabat yang tetap menganggapnya padahal sudah entah berapa kali mereka saling menyakiti dan saling melukai. Juga memiliki orang yang mencintainya merupakan keberuntungannya yang lain, walau sikap acuhnya dan sifatnya yang keras hampir melukai gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Sakura tetap saja mencintainya dan menginginkan dirinya kembali.

Sasuke menautkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Kali ini tatapannya luas di langit. Meski dirinya kini menangkap sosok tubuh yang berdiri disampingnya. Sasuke melirik sedikit dan kembali menatap langit biru.

.

(^_^)

.

Sakura masih terus menatap punggung Sasuke hingga menghilang diujung jalan.

"_Baa-chan_" teriakan Naruto terdengar oleh Sakura.

Naruto yang terus berteriak-teriak itu sedang berjalan mengikuti Tsunade menuju pintu masuk gedung. Sakura yang juga merasa ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan sampaikan kepada sang Hokage mengikuti langkah Naruto yang agak jauh dari jangkauannya.

BRAK

Pintu ruang hokage itu tertutup yang dibanting agak keras oleh Naruto. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan hendak membuka pintu itu. Namun terdengar suara Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepada Tsunade-sama dan terdengar pembicaraan yang membuat Sakura tercekat mendengarnya.

Merasa penasaran dan tak mau kedua orang dibalik pintu besar itu jadi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang berhubungan dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai, Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk terus mengikuti dan mendengar pembicaraan dari balik pintu, memang apa yang ia lakukan ini tidak baik, namun Sakura tetap tak peduli, dirinya harus mengetahui segala tentang Sasuke apalagi saat seperti inilah yang membuat Sakura ketar-ketir dengan kelanjutan hidup Sasuke. Sakura semakin terkesiap saat namanya juga disebut oleh Naruto dan sang hokage. Hingga tanpa sadar pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning dan tingginya lebih dari Sakura sedang melotot kaget kepadanya.

"Sakura-_chan_" pekik Naruto yang mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintu yang dibukanya. "Sedang apa kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi dirinya beralih pandangan kepada sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri sedikit jauh dibelakang Naruto. Sakura menatap nanar pada Tsunade yang terlihat tenang.

"Apa semua yang aku dengar tadi benar, Hokage-_sama_?" ucap Sakura yang terdengar bergetar.

Naruto menatap Sakura intens, _'ternyata dia sudah mendengar semuanya.'_

Tsunade menatap Sakura dan mengangguk. "Kemarilah Sakura" Wanita itu melangkah mendekati Sakura dan menariknya masuk kedalam, menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tsunade menuntun Sakura dan juga membawa Naruto ke depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku ingin bicara kepada kalian berdua" Tsunade membawa tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. "Dengar baik-baik dan pahamilah"

.

(^_^)

.

Kaki itu melangkah perlahan menapaki setiap jengkal menuju ujung jembatan, menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berbaring menatap langit luas. Seolah tak ingin memberikan suara pada jejak sepatunya yang terus melangkah dan kini sudah tepat berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Ia memilih duduk disamping tubuh Sasuke yang berbaring. "Sedang apa kau disini, _Teme_?" ucap pemuda itu. Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Apa kau ingat? Tempat ini pertama aku melihatmu sendirian. Sudah lama sekali saat itu kita masih beumur… hm. 8 tahun" lanjut Naruto. "Benar-benar tak disangka, hingga saat ini kita bersahabat. Aku selalu membencimu karena selalu dibanggakan orang-orang terutama para gadis, terlebih Sakura dan Ino"

Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya menggantung hampir menyentuh air danau. Kedua tangannya diletakkan disamping tubuhnya yang sedikit condong ke belakang. "Kau selalu mengungguliku. Kau selalu mendapat perhatian dari Sakura-_chan_, aku… aku begitu iri padamu, _Teme_"

Naruto sedikit menarik nafas berat dan melepaskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_?" Sasuke menoleh mendengar ucapan Naruto. Suara sahabatnya itu begitu berat, mungkin menekan perasaan ketika diucapkannya kata-kata itu. Sasuke tahu betul, Naruto menaruh hati pada Sakura. Dan ia ingat bagaimana usaha Naruto untuk mendekati Sakura hingga putra yondaime itu sampai menyerang dan mengikat dirinya dan berubah wujud menjadi dirinya.

"Itu sebenarnya pertanyaanku untukmu, Naruto?" kali ini Naruto-lah yang menoleh atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu itu, kenapa ditanyakan lagi?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap permukaan danau, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. "Hanya bersamamu Sakura akan bahagia"

"Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena dia hanya mencintaimu. Kau tak tahu betapa kacaunya dia saat kau pergi, _Teme_?" Naruto menggerakkan kakinya selang-seling untuk menyentuh air danau. "Aku sadar tak ada sedikitpun tempatku dihatinya"

"Kenapa kau terus mengejar cintanya?"

"Aku tidak mengejar cintanya"

"Lalu untuk apa kau terus menemaninya mencariku?"

"Itu janjiku sebagai seorang sahabat. Dan aku juga ingin kau kembali. Sepi rasanya tak ada kau, _Teme_. Tim tujuh tak lengkap tanpa seorang uchiha."

"…"

"…"

Naruto jujur dengan ucapannya. Dibanding cintanya pada Sakura, persahabatannya-lah yang terpenting. Begitu dirinya kehilangan yang sangat saat Uchiha itu pergi.

"Hei, bagaimana Hinata? Aku lihat dia menyukaimu, _Dobe_?"

"Entahlah. kadang saat bicara dengan-ku-pun dia tergagap. Dan setiap kali berada didepanku wajahnya selalu merah semerah tomat dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa itu berarti dia menyukaiku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin benar begitu"

"Ha…ha…ha… kau seharusnya melihat dirinya pingsan saat tiba-tiba aku muncul didepan wajahnya waktu itu" Naruto terkekeh.

"Hn…"

"Sungguh lucu sekali perempuan itu ha…ha…ha…" tawa Naruto terus bergema. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis walaupun baginya apa yang diceritakan Naruto itu tak terlalu lucu menurutnya, namun dia senang melihat jika sahabatnya itu tertawa. Sungguh diluar dugaan Sasuke. Dirinya juga begitu kehilangan dan merindukan saat berlatih bersama-sama.

Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya mendekat. Seketika Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya mendarat di punggung Naruto.

Naruto kaget mendapati apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. "_Te-me_..." ucapnya lirih.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Naruto" ucap Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Naruto menurut. "Terima kasih atas segala yang kau lakukan padaku, sahabat."

Naruto tersenyum dan manggut-manggut dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mereka hanyut dalam rindu pada keduanya, rindu sahabat begitu lama terpendam.

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya, tetap memeluk Naruto, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi mulai risih.

"Hei, Teme! Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku? Aku tak ingin di cap Yaoi. Sudah cukup insiden waktu itu menjadi kesalahpahaman" Protes Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menggumam dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekarang. Kau resmi jadi sahabatku"

"Ap-pa?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

Tuk.

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Kau seperti Sakura saja, _Dobe_" keluh Sasuke seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau ini" Naruto mendengus. "Bukannya sejak dulu kita sahabat? Walaupun bersaing, kau tetap sahabatku, _Teme_"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto nyengir seperti biasa.

"Hei, teme. Baa-chan sudah menceritakannya padaku. Kenapa kau tak menerima tawaran itu dan malah melakukan hal seperti tadi"

Sasuke tercekat mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. 'Mengapa Naruto malah mendukung hal itu'

"Nikahi-lah Sakura!"

Sasuke kembali kaget. 'Tsunade-sama tak sepenuhnya menceritakan masalah itu padamu naruto'

"Tidak semudah itu, dobe"

"Sakura-chan mencintaimu, teme. Mengapa kau malah bilang tidak mudah? Sakura-chan tak akan menolak kau menikahinya dan kalian dapat membangun kembali klan Uchiha, bersama"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Aku tau kau diminta untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Jadi Sakura-chan-lah yang bisa membantumu dari masalah ini. Kalian bisa hidup bahagia dan semua orang akan kembali menerimamu"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. 'Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda kuning ini' Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau menggeleng, Sasuke? Apa kau tak ingin menikahi Sakura-chan? Apa kau tak Ingin..."

"Sudahlah, dobe! Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku" Sasuke berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme, kau ini. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Naruto hendak menahan langkah Sasuke, namun terlambat. Uchiha itu sudah menghilang dengan cepat.

.

(^_^)

.

"Pagi Hinata-_chan_"

"Pa-pagi _Ojisan_"

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-san"

"_Ohayou Ni_"

Tak henti-hentinya Hinata membungkuk saat orang-orang menyapanya. Pagi ini dirinya berencana untuk berlatih di belakang bukit. Walaupun semalam hujan lebat dan sudah pasti jalan setapak menuju bukit itu akan sangat licin, namun dengan kegigihannya Hinata untuk menjadi kuat tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlatih pagi ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata melangkah disepanjang jalan menuju kaki bukit. Sama sekali tak ada niat dirinya untuk menggunakan jurus apapun untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dengan sabar Hinata terus melangkah, walau peluh sudah ingin dan tak sabar untuk menetes di pelipis dan dahi Hinata.

sekitar 10 menit akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di tempat yang cukup luas dan tempat dimana biasa dirinya berlatih. Hinata membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya diranting pohon yang sudah patah dengan tinggi sebahunya.

.

(^_^)

.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

"_Itadakimasu!_" Seru Sakura mengangkat bekalnya didepan wajahnya dan segera meletakkannya lagi di atas batu tempat dirinya dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

Sasuke segera melahap bekal yang dibawakan Sakura untuknya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yang memasaknya sendiri" ucap Sakura sedikit malu-malu karena nampak garis tipis warna merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Hn"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hn"

Sakura tersenyum, mungkin baginya dehaman Sasuke itu adalah pertanda Sasuke meng-iyakan apa yang ditanya olehnya.

"Sakura" Ucap Sasuke disela kunyahan makanannya.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, gadis pink itu meneliti wajah Sasuke yang masih tetap tenang memakan bekalnya, sungguh tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sakura yang tak juga menyahut pertanyaannya. Sasuke menatap lembut tepat pada mata emerald Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? apa alasannya?"

"Karena kau tampan" Sakura menjawab dengan cepat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau kuat dan bisa melindungi serta menyelamatkan aku dari bahaya" Ucap Sakura penuh semangat.

"Berarti bukan aku yang kau cintai"

Sakura melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Maksudmu Ap-pa?" Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya. "Jelas aku mencintaimu, aku setia menunggumu, aku mati-matian mencarimu. Dan sekarang kau bilang bukan dirimu yang aku cintai. Lantas siapa yang aku cintaimu menurutmu?"

Entah mengapa baru kali ini Sakura begitu emosi mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, sungguh ini diluar nalarnya sendiri. "Sa-suke-_kun_?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa yang kau cintai bukan diriku yang sekarang. Aku yang sekarang bukan seperti yang kau cintai dahulu, Sakura."

"Lalu siapa yang aku cintai, Sasuke?" Emosi Sakura meluap-luap.

"Naruto"

Sakura terbelalak. "Ap-pa?"

"Naruto-lah yang kau cintai, Sakura"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam. "Oh. Jadi kau menuduhku mencintai Naruto dan kau dengan bebas bisa menikah dengan Hinata"

Seketika Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Tak sengaja dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang diamanah-kan kepadanya bahkan Godaime Hokage tak menceritakan perihal itu pada Naruto. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap padanya.

"Kau sudah tau itu?"

.

(^_^)

.

Hinata sedang mengelap wajahnya yang sudah berpeluh dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari dalam kantong jaketnya.

Huss...

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya melayang-layang dan seketika itu muncul sosok tinggi di depannya.

"Hinata. Kau diminta menghadap Hokage-sama" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah?" Hinata menatap Shikamaru, masih bingung.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu. Hinata-chan" ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Hinata segera mengangguk saat sadar apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan.

.

(^_^)

.

"Hokage-sama. Saya sudah membawa Hinata" ucap pemuda Nara saat dirinya melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang Hokage. Sang Godaime itu mengangguk kepala Shikamaru.

"Kau masuklah Hinata. Aku hanya diminta untuk membawamu kemari"

"Ka-u tidak ikut masuk? Shikamaru" tanya Hinata heran.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Entahlah. Hokage-sama tadi berpesan hanya harus membawamu kemari dan aku segera pergi. Jadi sekarang kau masuklah. Mungkin ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan Hokage padamu"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tanpa ragu ia melewati pintu besar itu dan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Nampak sosok pemuda berambut kuning berdiri membelakangi Hinata dan terdengar sedang berbicara pada Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Anda memanggil saya?" Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Hinata melirik pemuda disebelahnya. "Naruto-kun. Kau disini juga?"

"Hah, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto penuh semangat, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kami baru saja membicarakannya, ka... auw" ucapan Naruto terputus oleh erangan kesakitan di kepalanya akibat sandal yang dikenakan oleh Tsunade yang dilemparkan wanita itu padanya. Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Diam kau, Naruto!" sergah Tsunade. "Biar aku yang bicara pada Hinata. Begini Hinata" ucap wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. "Aku ingin kau menemani Sasuke untuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan kepadanya" Tsunade terdiam sesaat. Ia pandangi kedua wajah shinobi yang berbeda sifat ini bergantian, entah kenapa saat mendengarkan ucapannya kali ini Naruto jadi pendiam seperti gadis Hyuuga disebelahnya.

"Sasuke akan melakukan misi mendatangi beberapa desa yang pernah diserangnya dan mendapatkan tanda bukti bahwa kepala desa tersebut sudah memaafkan atas perbuatannya terda..."

"BAA-CHAN" Naruto berteriak kencang. Merasa syok dengan apa yang diucapkan Hokage itu. "KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU BAHWA KAU MENYURUH HNATA MENEMANI TEME"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, NARUTO!"

"TIDAK BAA-CHAN. ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA"

"INI SUDAH KEPUTUSANKU"

"AKU PIKIR KAU MENYURUH SAKURA-CHAN YANG MENEMANINYA, AH TIDAK. ITU JUGA BERBAHAYA. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYURUHKU SAJA MENEMANI TEME"

Hinata hanya melongok menatap Naruto dan Tsunade yang bertengkar dengan suara yang memekak-kan telinganya.

.

(^_^)

.

**"Kau sudah tau itu?"** Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sa-suke-kun. Ka-u?"

* * *

**Flashback On**

.

"Syarat yang diberikan para Chunin padamu adalah membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Kau harus menikahi salah satu Shinobi yang cukup kuat dan berpengaruh. Hinata adalah putri keluarga Hyuuga yang terbaik dan para Chunin juga sepakat bahwa Hiashi dapat mengendalikan dan mengawasimu dengan ketat"

"Aku tidak akan menurutinya" ucap Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa menunggu Hokage itu menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lagi, Sasuke. Hanya dengan cara itu para shinobi dan penduduk Konoha menerimamu kembali di desa ini"

"Aku akan tetap berjuang agar permintaan maafku diterima oleh semua" Sasuke mendengus sebentar. "Aku akan meminta maaf pada desa-desa yang pernah aku serang dan membawa buktinya kembali"

"..."

Tsunade hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang penuh percaya diri mengucapkannya. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap nanar sosok yang hilang dibalik pintu.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar, gadis berambut merah muda itu lega ketika Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi kau menolak rencana itu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke mengangguk.

"Syukurlah" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengalirkan kehangatan yang ia punya kepada tubuh kecil Sakura. Tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dari emosinya tadi.

.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, mengambil kedua tangan Sakura untuk digenggamnya erat. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih tertunduk. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu dan mengangkat wajah Sakura untuk melihat padanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih gadis itu. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah itu semakin meninggalkan jaraknya hingga bibir itu menempel pada bibir yang lembut milik Sakura.

Pertama dikecupnya sebentar bibir merah itu dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah dari warna merah yang tadi timbul di pipi gadis itu. Mata emerald didepannya tak terlihat karena gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu menutup mata.

Sakura membuka matanya saat sadar sensasi yang ia rasakan saat bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya tak lagi ia rasakan.

Melihat Sakura membuka mata, Sasuke segera menyerang Sakura lagi. Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke langsung melumat bibir itu. Sakura yang tak siap dengan serangan Sasuke terbelalak. Namun tak lama ia kembali terhanyut dengan kecupan yang lembut di bibirnya. Tanpa ragu Sakura membalas kecupan Sasuke. Merasakan apa yang ia lakukan dibalas oleh Sakura, Sasuke semakin membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Bahkan ia mulai menghisap kuat bibir itu. Sakura yang merasa kesulitan bernafas hingga membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Mmmm..." Desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin liar. Dengan mulut yang terbuka Sakura merasakan lidah Sasuke sudah menjelajah setiap rongga mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Sakura benar-benar terbuai dengan pagutan yang mereka lakukan. Kerinduan yang terdalam dari lubuk hatinya pecah seketika dan mengalirkan perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup sempurna di belakang tengkuk Sakura. Menarik wajah gadis itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Sakura mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke dan itu menambah sensasi yang Sasuke rasakan semakin ingin melakukan hal lebih pada gadis bersurau merah muda itu.

Dengan dorongan hasrat yang mulai hadir dalam benak Sasuke membuat pemuda itu melepaskan serangannya pada bibir yang ranum milik Sakura. Kepala Sasuke bergerak menurun mendaratkan hidungnya di antara kepala dan bahu Sakura, tepat di leher putih yang dengan segera di hirupnya tubuh yang beraroma buah cherry. Tak puas dengan menghirup aromanya, Sasuke mengecup dan menghisapnya.

"Aah..." Sakura merasakan sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba menjalar disekujur tubuhnya dan rasa geli yang amat sangat. Walau merasakan bahagia bahwa Sasuke-lah yang melakukannya namun dorongan dalam akal sehatnya tidak membenarkan hal ini. Ini sudah salah. batin Sakura.

Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke sejajar pada wajahnya. Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura yang menghentikan aksinya. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke yang tersadar dan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura" ucap Sasuke lirih. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu, hampir saja hasrat yang ada mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan cintaku ini suci. Dan aku ingin kesucian itu aku serahkan saat kau menikahiku"

Sasuke menarik tubuh melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia sunggingkan senyumannya, tangan besarnya mendekap kedua pipi Sakura. Menarik kepala berambut pink itu dan mengecup lembut dahi lebar yang sering menerima ejekan. Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kecupan lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura"

.

(^_^)

.

"Kenapa harus Hinata, Baa chan?" kali ini suaranya dipelankan dan dibuat selembut mungkin agar wanita paruh baya itu mengabulkan permintaannya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang menemani, Teme"

Tsunade hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi Baa-chan" rengek Naruto lagi.

"Hei, jangan bilang sekarang kau jadi menyukai Hinata?"

Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Pemuda itu menggaruk kumis di pipi kanannya.

"Dia gadis yang cantik dan baik. Toh sekarang aku sudah tak bisa lagi mengharapkan cinta Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke, walau si teme itu belum meng-iyakan. Tapi aku akan tetap membujuknya"

"Sasuke tak akan menikah dengan Sakura"

.

(^_^)

.

**Start Hinata POV**

**.**

Siang ini langit nampaknya bersinar malu-malu, hehe... seperti diriku saja. Hm... Ternyata aku menyadari diriku yang menurut teman-teman dan orang-orang sebagai sosok yang malu-malu. Ah, entahlah itu baik atau buruk baik orang lain dengan sikapku ini, tapi yang jelas aku cukup nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan setiap saat sampai sekarang. Meski aku tak merasakan panas matahari menerpa kulit tubuhku namun peluh yang sudah mengering yang menempel erat pada tubuhku karena latihanku pagi ini membuat aku ingin sekali segera sampai rumah dan merendamkan tubuh dengan santai.

"Sa-suke-kun" ucapku pada sosok pemuda yang tengah bersama Sakura disampingnya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Saku-ra" ucapku lagi beralih kepada Sakura.

"Hinata" ucap Sakura ceria. Aku tersenyum melihat keceriaan diwajah Kunoichi yang juga merupakan sahabatku itu, sudah sepatutnya Sakura bahagia atas kepulangan Sasuke, karena Sakura memang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ah, i-ya a-ku hampir lupa menanyakan padamu, Sasuke-kun" ucapku teringat misi yang diberikan Hokage-sama.

"Apa itu Hinata?" bukan Sasuke yang menjawab namun Sakuralah yang balik bertanya padaku.

"I-tu.. A-ano?" ucapku terbata-bata. "Kapan kau akan pergi? Jangan lupa beritahu aku! Aku akan pergi bersamamu"

Bola mata emerald Sakura melebar. Aku segera meralat ucapanku menyadari tatapan aneh Sakura, aku tak mau gadis pink itu berpikir macam-macam. "Tsunade-sama menyuruhku ikut bersamamu untuk memastikan misi yang kau jalankan, Sasuke-kun"

Kurasakan tatapan di depanku semakin tajam menusuk. Ah apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Aku sudah berusaha mengucapkannya dengan sejelas mungkin apa yang seharusnya aku ucapkan agar Sakura tak menyalah artikannya. Namun entah mengapa aku benar-benar tertancap kuat pada tatapan Sakura, Ah ada apa dengan sahabatku ini? Jangan katakan jika dia cemburu padaku.

"Ah Sakura-chan. Maaf! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu" Sergahku panik. Sakura masih tetap diam. Sasuke apalagi, pemuda itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan menerawang dengan tatapannya yang masih tajam dan dingin, entah apa yang ia lihat atau mungkin dia memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau bisa menggantikan aku menemani Sasuke-kun menjalankan misinya, Sakura-chan"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah berlari menjauh. Sasuke yang hendak mengejarnya berucap padaku.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Jadi kau bersiap-siaplah malam ini, Hinata. Soal Sakura, kau tak perlu memikirkannya"

Seusai bicara Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura. Aku hanya menggangguk kepala meng-iyakan dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven itu mengejar Sakura.

**.**

**End Hinata POV**

.

(^_^)

.

Brak

Sakura membanting pintu dengan kasar. Tsunade yang sedang meneliti berkas yang ada di mejanya segera menoleh.

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap kasar juga padaku, Sakura?" ucap Tsunade sinis. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan murid khususnya itu.

"Suman. Hokage-sama" ucap Sakura meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade merasa ada hal yang penting hingga Sakura dapat melakukan hal itu.

"Apa anda berusaha mendekatkan Hinata dengan Sasuke?" Tsunade menautkan kedua alisnya. "Anda mengirim Hinata menemani Sasuke-kun. Bukan aku?"

Walau ucapannya terdengar tegas dan memprotes keputusan sang Hokage, namun Sakura tetap tak berani menatap langsung pada wajah atau mata wanita paruh baya yang sudah melatihnya menjadi kunoichi hebat saat ini, wajah gadis berambut pink itu tegak menatap ke depan.

Tsunade menyenderkan tubuh senyaman dan berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Aku menugaskan Hinata menemani Sasuke bukan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua" ucap Tsunade membuka suara. "Aku sudah punya misi lain untuk kau jalani, Sakura. Menyembuhkan penduduk dan membasmi penyakit menular yang sedang mewabah di desa kumogakure. Misi ini sangat penting untuk hubungan baik Konoha dengan kumogakure, jadi aku membutuhkan kunoichi yang hebat untuk menjalaninya"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mesti Hinata yang..." Sakura hendak protes lagi namun ucapannya di sela Tsunade.

"Baiklah" Tsunade memutar sedikit kursinya menghadap ke arah jendela. "Naruto. Dia akan menemanimu dan menjagamu. Ino. Ah, walau aku tau dia sudah mulai dewasa namun dalam keadaan yang tak terduga dia dapat saja menyulitkan Sasuke nantinya. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji dan lainnya. Kau tau? Masih banyak misi yang lebih penting dari itu"

Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Nah, Sakura. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Anggaplah ini misi biasa. Hm... Memang ini hanya misi seperti biasa. Tak usah kau berlebihan khawatir seperti itu" Tsunade menyentuh pundak Sakura. Wajah gadis pink itu memerah mendengar ucapan Tsunade.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk. Maafkan aku."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Besok siang kau akan pergi bersama Naruto, aku sudah memberitahukan padanya"

Sakura menggangguk. "Aku permisi Hokage-sama"

.

(^_^)

.

Tok tok

Naruto dengan cepat meraih bajunya dan bergegas menuju pintu saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu apartemennya. Dengan satu tangan membuka pintu dan satu tangan sedang menyarungkan lengan baju. Naruto menangkap sosok mungil gadis Hyuuga di depan matanya.

"Hinata-chan"

.

(^_^) **TBC** (^_^)

.

Huuuaaah Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini, maaf semua klo update sedikit telat. Semoga kalian suka dan tidak dengan kecewa dengan chapter ini. Dan mohon reviewnya, itu sudah jadi masukan dan introspeksi diri buat Author.

Sekali lagi Terima kasih atas Dukungannya dan Kritikannya.

**Bales Review:**

Mitsuki Ota : Iya masih pendek, diusahakan cepet update. Gomen Mitsuki n Arigatou

sasunata chan : Ini udah dilanjutkan, semoga suka ya...

Lily Purple Lily : Hehehe... Iya lily-chan Sasuke belum dimaafkan. Semoga nanti Author sadar n maafin Sasuke-kun :)

Moku-Chan : Iya Moku-Chan. Ini Pairing yang rumit, karena cinta segi empat dan antara hati juga perasaan mereka berempat.

Hime No Rika : Ikuti terus Fic ini, Rika-chan akan tau sendiri alasannya apa... hehehe keep reader this fiction ya...:D

Tatsu Hashiru Katsu : Salam kenal juga Tatsu-chan, Sasuke ga akan menikah dengan Sakura.

nurul wn: Untuk chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini SasuHina memang belum keluar. Ditunggu ya... n ikuti terus Fic nya


	4. Bagian 3 - Janji

**Naruto dengan cepat meraih bajunya dan bergegas menuju pintu saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu apartemennya. Dengan satu tangan membuka pintu dan satu tangan sedang menyarungkan lengan baju. Naruto menangkap sosok mungil gadis Hyuuga di depan matanya.**

**"Hinata-chan"**

* * *

.

.

**Warning: Jika tak suka tolong tutup halaman Fic ini, Terima kasih**

**Bagi yang suka, Tetaplah jadi pembaca setia. Love u readers... ^o^**

.

.

**Hontou ni arigatou :**

Mitsuki Ota, devilluke ryu shin, Indigo Mitha-chan, Sugar Princess71, Lily Purple Lily, Hime No Rika, Deshe Lusi, gece27, sasunata chan, Moku-Chan, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Ika chan, elang-hitam, tutut dian 9 dan readers yang tercinta…

* * *

**Dia Pasanganku**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 3 – ****Janji**

**~o0o~**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

~o()o~

* * *

Walaupun niat Hinata berkunjung dan ingin makan malam bersama dengan Naruto sudah bulat sejak melangkah dari rumah, tapi entah mengapa kakinya merasakan berat untuk melangkah memasuki apartemen pemuda rubah itu.

Naruto membelakangi Hinata masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan sebelumnya ia sudah mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk.

"Hei, Hinata" Panggil Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. "Masuklah! Jangan hanya bengong di sana"

Wajah Hinata memerah, dengan kepala menunduk ia mengangguk. "Iy-iya Na-ru-_kun_"

.

**~o0o~**

.

"Wah Hinata, kau membawakan ramen. Apa kau memasaknya sendiri?" tanya Naruto riang saat menatap isi bekal yang dibawa Hinata.

Wajah Hinata berbinar dengan kedua pipinya memerah menatap reaksi Naruto yang begitu senanng dengan apa yang ia bawa untuk pemuda itu. "Ya Naru-kun, a-aku mem-buat-kan-nya khu-sus un-tukmu"

"Akh Hinata, kau masih tergagap saja bicara denganku"

"Ma-afkan a-ku Naru-to"

"Hah. Ya sudah coba kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam dari hidungmu lalu kau hembuskan dari mulutmu" Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersila dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya.

Naruto mulai mengambil nafas "Hn… Ah… Seperti ini" Ucap pemuda kuning itu lagi.

Hinata memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lakukan dan secara reflek dirinya juga memposisikan duduknya bersila seperti juga posisi Naruto duduk. Dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Tangannya jangan terkepal seperti itu, coba dibuka seperti ini" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengembangkan kepalan tangan Hinata.

Hinata begitu terkaget mendapati tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Naruto, bahkan menurutnya tangan besar Naruto tengah menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Tubuh mereka berdua-pun begitu dekat, Hinata dapat mencium aroma khas citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto melalui punggung pemuda itu yang tepat berada di depan wajah Hinata, hal itu membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah.

Hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa lengannya membuat Hinata merasa terserang penyakit jantung seketika. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantung serasa berhenti berdetak dan pandangan matanya tiba-tiba saja meredup dan kepalanya jatuh menimpa punggung Naruto di depannya.

.

**~o0o~**

.

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut tangannya. Pelan-pelan dibukanya mata _lavender_ miliknya. Dirinya mendapati kepala kuning yang bersandar di tempat tidur sembari menggenggam tangannya. Ternyata dirinya baru ingat tadi ia pingsan saat akan melakukan apa yang Naruto sarankan padanya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi, begitu malu dirinya pada sosok Naruto yang ia kagumi dan ia sayangi, padahal dirinya berusaha agar tetap tenang berada di dekat Naruto dan tidak tergagap lagi saat bicara pada pemuda berkumis tiga dan tengah tidur terduduk disamping tubuhnya.

"Naru-_kun_" Ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget langsung melompat dan melepaskan tangannya. "Hinata, kau sudah bangun. Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah menunggumu dan rasanya lapar sekali" Naruto mencondongkan perut dan mengelusnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis memandang Naruto. "_Go_-_men_, Naruto-_kun_. Mari kita makan" Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyusul Naruto menuju meja makan yang tak jauh

.

**~o0o~**

.

_ "__Gochisousama deshita" _

Naruto meletakkan tempat makanan yang sudah ia habiskan isinya di atas meja. Mengelap sedikit ujung mulutnya.

"Hinata. Kau memang pandai sekali membuat makanan. Lezatnya tidak kalah dengan ramen Ichiraku"

"Na-ru-kun, jangan bandingkan. Ramen paman Teuchi itu tidak ada tandingan kelezatannya" Ucap Hinata yang sedang membereskan bekas makanan mereka.

"Hehehe… Betul juga ya" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. "Hei Hinata bukankah besok kau akan berangkat bersama Sasuke-_teme_ menjalankan misinya?"

"Iya" Angguk Hinata.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menyentuh dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Boleh aku tanya pendapatmu?"

"Eh..?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang masih menatap langit kamar.

"Tentang Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Naru-_kun_?"

"Hm… Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu tentang Sasuke. Bukankah semua orang akh bukan, maksudku banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada ketampanan Sasuke, pada kehebatannya dan darah Uchihanya yang terkenal itu"

Hinata menatap intens sosok Naruto yang berjalan menuju jendela apartemen.

"Apakah kau salah satu dari banyak gadis yang juga tergila-gila padanya, Hinata?" Naruto memandang keluar menatap rembulan yang mengalahkan kegelapan malam diatas desa Konoha.

Hinata masih diam menatap punggung Naruto, mendengarkan setiap baris kata yang terucap dari pemilik apartemen yang ia datangi ini.

"Sejak kecil, tak ada sedikitpun orang yang menyukaiku, bahkan banyak sekali yang membenciku dan mencemooh diriku. Namun sekarang aku telah dianggap pahlawan oleh penduduk Konoha dan mereka semua menghormatiku dan menyanyangiku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak menghirup udara malam yang terasa dingin oleh kulitnya. Hinata masih juga diam menyimak ucapan Naruto.

"Berbanding terbalik dengan terjadi pada Sasuke"

Hinata mulai memahami sedikit arah pembicaraan yang Naruto ucapkan. Gadis indigo itu beranjak mendekati Naruto, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh punggung Naruto.

"Naru…" Suara Hinata begitu pelan.

"Walau apapun yang terjadi selama ini padanya membuat semua orang membenci dan mencemooh dirinya. Dia tetap sahabatku. Dia tetap…"

"Naru-_kun_" Hinata begitu tak tega mendapati Naruto yang seolah benar-benar nelangsa dengan keadaan sahabat se-timnya itu.

Hinata tau, begitu banyak yang dilakukan Naruto untuk Sasuke, Naruto mencari Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke pulang. Saat bungsu Uchiha itu sudah berhasil ia bawa pulang, namun penduduk Konoha menolak Sasuke dan membencinya.

"A..ku sangat tau penderitaannya, aku sungguh tau kesedihannya. Sa..suke membutuhkan orang-orang yang menyayangi..nya. Aku menyayangi..nya se..bagai sahabatku dan aku ingin dia tetap hidup dengan ba..hagia"

Tak tahan lagi mendengar penekanan pada setiap kata-kata Naruto, Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. "Naruto.._kun_" Hinata membenamkan wajahnya dibalik punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya menggenggam kedua tangan kecil yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hinata" Ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut kedua tangan itu.

"Ya, Naru"

"Aku boleh minta satu hal darimu?"

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Memenjara wajah si kepala berambut kuning itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Lavendernya menatap lurus ke bola shapire.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Naruto-_kun_"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga Sasuke untukku" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan" _Naruto menarik tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Sasuke untukmu Naruto-_kun_" Ucap Hinata dalam pelukannya.

.

**~o0o~**

.

Malam baru saja hilang, sinar rembulan sudah terkalahkan oleh teriknya matahari, suara kicauan burung menambah semarak suasana pagi yang mulai disibukkan dengan aktifitas penduduk di desa. Desa yang tersembunyi dan begitu terkenal di dunia para ninja, desa Konohagakure.

"_Ittekimasu_"

Gadis indigo itu melangkah meninggalkan rumah yang besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Walau semalam dia pulang sedikit larut namun dia tidak akan telat untuk menemui Sasuke.

Hingga sampai di gerbang desa Konoha, Hinata celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang akan pergi bersamanya. Merasa tak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Hinata memutuskan menanyakan pada penjaga gerbang.

"_Ohayou_, Kamizuki-_san_" Hinata membungkuk di depan seorang lelaki beriris hitam.

Lelaki yang tengah duduk di dalam pos jaga itu berdiri dan membalas sapaan Hinata. "_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_. Ada apa?"

"An...no Kamizuki-san. A..pa anda melihat Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Hah. Kau ada misi bersamanya?"

"Hai" Hinata mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan chunin itu. Sang chunin tersenyum.

"Aku belum melihatnya, Ta..pi" Lelaki itu menggaruk dagunya. "Aku hanya melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang baru saja pergi menjalankan misi pagi ini"

Eh…

"Na…ru..to-_kun_?" Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Kamizuki.

"Ya. Naruto dan Sakura baru saja pergi dan tidak ada Sasuke yang ku lihat bersama mereka"

"Hinata"

Keduanya menatap sosok yang sejak tadi mereka bicara dan sekarang sudah berada diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke" Hinata sosok pemuda emo itu dengan seksama. "Aku sudah menunggumu dan bertanya pada Kamizuki-_san_. Ternyata kau baru saja tiba. Padahal aku takut sekali kau lama menungguku"

"Aku sejak tadi ada di sana" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah belakang pos jaga. "Kau lama sekali, Hinata"

Hinata merasa malu, menuduh Sasuke datang terlambat padahal sejak tadi pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo" Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih melamun dan Kamizuki yang telah duduk kembali didalam pos jaganya.

Hinata menerawang menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai bergerak menjauhinya.

"Hinata" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau ingin kutinggalkan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke seketika Hinata tersadar. "Eh… ti..dak Sasuke" Hinata segera berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Mereka melangkah bersama dalam diam.

.

**~o0o~**

.

**Start Hinata POV**

**~o0o~**

Ini misi pertama yang aku jalankan bersama Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang digilai oleh banyak teman-temanku. Aku tak tau mengapa mereka begitu menyukai sosok yang dingin ini, memang kuakui pemuda disebelahku ini terlihat tampan dan diapun hebat dalam setiap jurus yang dikuasainya. Tapi bagiku tetap saja aku masih sedikit terganggu dengan sikap dinginnya, karena aku menyukai sikap hangat seseorang yang ceria seperti Naruto.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang ada di sebelahku, pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mencuat kebelakang itu memiliki mata hitam yang kelam, aku tau tatapan dari mata itu begitu tajam dan wajah itu jarang sekali terlihat tersenyum.

Sejujurnya aku tak tau mengapa Tsunade-sama mengutus aku untuk menemaninya menjalankan misi yang cukup berbahaya ini. Bukankah masih banyak shinobi yang lebih hebat dariku yang dapat membantu Sasuke dalam setiap langkah dalam misinya ini, walau aku tau maksud Tsunade-sama bahwa mengutus Kunoichi yang menemaninya tapi tetap saja aku masih belum mengerti.

Sekali lagi aku melirik pemuda yang masih sama-sama diam sepertiku.

"Kalau kau melihatku seperti itu, kau bisa suka padaku seperti mereka"

Eh…

Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Ap..pa?" ucapku sedikit terbata. Apa maksud ucapannya. Menyukai Sasuke? Hm… Tak pernah terpikir olehku menyukai sosok dingin sepertinya.

"Kau tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan itu, Hinata?" ucap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini kulihat langkah kakinya terhenti dan spontan aku juga menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menatap pada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendekati batang pohon dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Kau harus makan makan siangmu. Kau membawa bekal kan?"

Kulihat Sasuke meletakkan tasnya dan menyandarkan tubuh pada batang pohon dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya.

Mengerti maksud dari Sasuke aku-pun mendekatinya dan melepaskan tas yang ada di punggungku, membuka tas itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Bekal makanan yang sengaja kubawa karena pagi tadi aku belum sempat menyentuh sarapanku yang sudah disiapkan Okaa-san.

Aku membuka bekal makanan bertingkat dua itu dan melirik pada Sasuke. Mengapa dia malah bersantai seperti itu, bukankah tadi dia bilang untuk menyuruhku makan siang. Ah… apakah dia tidak membawa bekal untuk dimakannya.

"Sasuke" Panggilku seraya menyodorkan 1 kotak bekal makanan yang ku bawa. Sasuke menoleh padaku.

"Makanlah ini. Aku membawa dua, aku makan satu dan ini buatmu" Aku menunjuk satu kotak bekal makanan yang ada dibawa tanganku.

Tanpa bicara Sasuke meraih bekal makanan yang aku berikan padanya.

"Itadakimasu" Ucapku pelan dan segera menyantap bekal makanan bagianku. Dan kulihat juga Sasuke tengah mengunyah makanan dalam diam.

.

**~o0o~**

**End Hinata POV**

.

"Hinata"

Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata yang baru saja dimulai, keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang dan hendak memulai lagi perjalanan. Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh ke belakang memandang Sasuke yang saat ini memandang ke arah barisan pepohonan dalam hutan.

Sesaat Sasuke tak juga mengeluarkan suara lagi, Hinata terlihat resah dan memutuskan untuk berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Misi ini"

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berbalik memandang Sasuke yang kini telah menghadap padanya.

"Kau tau maksud dari misi ini, Hyuuga Hinata" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tau misi yang kau lakukan ini untuk mendapatkan kembali nama baikmu dari desa-desa yang sudah kau serang saat…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Dipandanginya sosok Sasuke yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu dalam misi ini. Apapun caranya. Kau harus berhasil dan aku akan berjanji akan menjagamu dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan selamat. Ini bukan hanya misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama padaku, tapi ini adalah bentuk janjiku pada Naruto-kun"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Janji?" Ucapnya tak mengerti.

"Yah, aku telah berjanji pada Naruto-kun untuk menjagamu, Sasuke" Ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya dan pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Bola mata Hinata melebar mendapati pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku tau maksudmu. Pasti si baka itu yang memaksamu untuk menjagaku"

"Ah…ti…dak" Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto-kun tidak memaksaku. Tapi tentu saja aku akan memenuhi permintaannya"

.

**~o0o~**

.

**Start ****Sasuke**** POV**

**~o0o~**

Aku lihat gadis Hyuuga di depanku ini mengangguk.

"Aku tau misi yang kau lakukan ini untuk mendapatkan kembali nama baikmu dari desa-desa yang sudah kau serang saat…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya.

mendengar ucapannya, mata kelabu itu tak takut menatap mataku yang tajam menatap padanya

"Aku akan membantumu dalam misi ini. Apapun caranya. Kau harus berhasil dan aku akan berjanji akan menjagamu dan membawamu kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan selamat. Ini bukan hanya misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama padaku, tapi ini adalah bentuk janjiku pada Naruto-kun"

Aku memicingkan mataku mendengar lanjutan kata-katanya. "Janji?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Namun aku memikirkan lagi setiap kata yang tadi diucapkannya. Hn… Naruto? Janji?

Si baka itu. Aku baru paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Seketika kutarik sudut bibirku ke atas. Dan terlihat bola Hinata melebar mendapati senyumanku.

"Aku tau maksudmu. Pasti si baka itu yang memaksamu untuk menjagaku" Ucapku padanya.

"Ah…ti…dak" Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto-kun tidak memaksaku. Tapi tentu saja aku akan memenuhi permintaannya"

Tentu saja dia tak memaksamu, tapi aku cukup tau perasaanmu pada Naruto. Dari semua gadis yang ada di akademi hanya kau-lah yang tidak berteriak ketika aku melewatimu. Sungguh gadis yang pemalu.

.

**~o0o~**

**End ****Sasuke**** POV**

.

**~o0o~**

**.  
**

"Baiklah. Kita jalankan misi ini. Kau siap, Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke menatap gadis indigo di depannya.

"Hai" Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Seketika mereka melompat ke udara dan melesat dengan cepat. melayang di udara di atas barisan pepohonan yang mereka lewati.

_"Naruto-kun. Aku akan memegang janjiku. Aku akan menemani Sasuke, menjaga Sasuke dan memastikan misinya berhasil. Seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi dan kau lindungi, juga akan menjadi orang yang juga kusayangi dan kulindungi. Walaupun itu akan mengancam nyawaku, nantinya"_ batin Hinata.

.

.

**~o0o~**

**TBC**

**~o0o~**

.

.

**Bales Review:**

Moku-Chan : Gpp kok dilewatkan tapi tetep ngikutin alur ceritanya ya, hehehe...

tutut dian 9 : Siap dilanjutkan

elang-hitam : Wah terima kasih banyak untuk motivasinya, hm... jujur aku sih ga menyerah atau down dengan flame yang ada, aku cinta damai dan apa salahnya jika aku mengucapkan kata 'maaf' walaupun aku merasa tak salah. Hehehe...

QRen : Wah kamu ternyata lebih ke SasuSaku ya? Hm... Gpp ya klo disini mereka ga akan bersatu.

nurul wn : Ok nurul, ini udah update.

ika chan : Hehehe... maaf ya ika-chan, tapi aku janji bakal ada banyak romansa SasuHina nantinya.

sasunata chan : Aku juga sempet syok n sebenernya ragu buat moment SasuSaku itu, jujur aku ga rela... Tapi demi.. demi.. Hehehe SH segera menyusul, bakal banyak kok. :D

alice9miwa : Yah, disini Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura, tapi itu karena dia merasa hanya Sakura-lah yang terdekat dengan dirinya. Naruto hanya tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke, dia masih tetap menyukai dan mencintai Sakura.

jump-an : Perasaan Sasuke simpel kok, jangan sebel ya! ikutin aja gimana nantinya, nilai sendiri deh

Lily Purple Lily : Aku juga suka interaksi antara Sasuke bersama Naruto, Salut dengan persahabatan mereka yang terikat dalam. SasuSaku ga bakal nikah kok disini.

: Hehehe... maaf ya klo SasuSaku lebih dominan di chapter sebelumnya, tapi kedepannya akan penuh dengan SasuHina dan NaruSaku

Mitsuki Ota : Jangan Shock ya, nanti malah ga bisa baca chapter selanjutnya... ^_^

Latte : Iya pairing disini memang sedikit rumit. Terima Kasih sudah review...


	5. Bagian 4 - Firasat

.

**Warning: Cerita ga jelas, banyak typo, mengandung Lime/Lemon... Jujur ini Lemon pertamaku, jadi mohon ampun dan mohon pengertian jika lemonnya kurang hot... Semoga kalian suka**

**Keep Reading OK...!**

.

.

**Hontou ni arigatou :**

Mitsuki Ota, devilluke ryu shin, Indigo Mitha-chan, Sugar Princess71, Lily Purple Lily, Hime No Rika, Deshe Lusi, gece27, sasunata chan, Moku-Chan, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Ika chan, elang-hitam, tutut dian 9 dan readers yang tercinta…

* * *

**Dia Pasanganku**

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 4 – Firasat  
**

**~o0o~**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

~o()o~

* * *

Tsunade baru saja meletakkan lembar kertas pada tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Ketukan pada pintu di hadapannya menginterupsi kegiatannya yang ia lakukan.

"Masuk" Ucap Tsunade. Segera pintu besar itu perlahan bergerak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria dengan rambut hitam jabrik.

"Kau sudah mengerjakannya Yamato?" Tanya sang Hokage setelah pria itu ada di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang anda perintahkan, Hokage-sama. Aku sudah meletakkan segel pada kaki mereka berdua" Ucap Yamato.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa kau sudah memastikan hal ini akan sesuai dengan yang kita rencanakan?"

"Aku rasa semua sudah disiapkan oleh Gai, kita disini tinggal menunggu hasilnya seperti apa?"

Tsunade nampak menarik nafasnya, sebenarnya dia tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk Sasuke juga bagi ketentraman Konoha, walau akan mengorbankan perasaan Hinata dan mungkin mengorbankan kebahagiaan putri Hyuuga itu, tapi toh Hiashi sendiri sudah menyetujui dan merestui rencananya itu.

"Apakah sudah kau pastikan saat waktunya tiba, Naruto dan Sakura sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha?"

Yamato nampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Hm… Aku belum memastikannya, Hokage-sama. Tapi aku sudah meminta Gai untuk melakukan sesuatu jika keadaan mendesak dan memastikan apa yang terjadi tak diketahui Sakura maupun Naruto"

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui dan mengerti bahwa anggota pasukan ANBU itu memang dapat diandalkan.

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

Sasuke terpaku menatap deretan tangga yang berujung sebuah gerbang besar desa Kirigakure. Sebuah tekat yang awalnya membuat dirinya bersemangat untuk memperbaiki diri menjadi lebih baik dari titik minus ini, seketika hadir rasa cemas dalam benaknya.

* * *

_"Dengar, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tak perlu mendatangi semua desa yang ada. Cukup kau datangi 4 desa terkuat. Kau harus mendapatkan tanda permintaan maafmu diterima oleh para Kage yang ada disana."_

_"..."_

_Tsunade menatap Shinobi Uchiha itu dengan seksama._

_"Mulailah dari desa Kirikagure lanjut ke Kumogakure lalu Iwagakure dan terakhir ke Sunagakure-lah kau menyelesaikan misi ini." Kali ini Tsunade bergerak dari posisinya dan berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja itu._

_"Semua para Kage yang ada, sudah aku kirimkan sebuah pesan soal kedatanganmu. Semoga mereka dapat memberikan kesempatan kepadamu dan bersedia memaafkanmu"_

* * *

"Sasuke" Hinata menyentuh bahu Sasuke yang terdiam di depan tangga paling bawah itu. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Hinata. Ada tatapan cemas yang Hinata tanggap dalam manik mata onyx itu.

"Kau cemas?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah ada disamping Sasuke.

"Hn..." Sasuke menatap nanar tangga itu lagi.

"Ayolah!" Ajak Hinata. "Mana Sasuke Uchiha yang pemberani itu?" Hinata melangkah mendului Sasuke mendaki tangga yang tinggi di depan hadapan mereka.

Sasuke-pun mengekor langkah Hinata menaiki tangga, melewati gerbang desa Kirigakure itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Hinata berada diantara para penduduk desa itu menatap heran pada keduanya. Wajar saja mereka dikenali bukan warga desa tersebut. Symbol yang ada pada merekalah yang menampakkan mereka adalah penduduk luar yang datang dan masuk ke dalam desa kabut tersembunyi itu. Walau saat mereka memasuki gerbang dan sudah dikenali oleh si penjaga yang memang sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka, tetap saja penduduk kirigakure tak mengenali sosok keduanya, yang mereka tau keduanya berasal dari desa Konoha.

Tak memakan waktu lama, Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di gedung Mizukage dan kini mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang nampak hampir sama dengan ruangan kerja Hokage yang mereka ketahui.

Berdiri tegap seorang wanita tinggi dengan rambut coklat panjang dan sebuah kuncir tinggi di atas kepalanya. disebelah kanannya seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut jabrik warna abu-abu. Serta berdiri juga laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari sang wanita itu juga berambut warna abu-abu mencuat ke atas dan hanya sebelah matanya yang terlihat.

"Kita bertemu lagi... Sasuke" Ucap wanita tersebut dengan nada sinisnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada di depannya hanya diam.

"Masih berani kau kemari? Benar-benar tidak tau malu" Ucap laki-laki di sebelah kanan wanita itu.

"Mizukage-_san_" Sasuke membungkuk.

"Sungguh kurang ajarnya kau." Wanita itu terlihat marah mendengar ucapan Sasuke bersufik 'San' itu. "Panggil aku, Mei-_sama_" Wanita itu membentak.

Hinata segera membungkuk dan berucap. "Gomen. Mizukage Mei-_Sama_"

"Nah, itu baru benar" Mizukage yang bernama Mei itu menunjuk pada Hinata yang masih saja membungkukkan badan. Mizukage itu tersenyum sinis menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa Hinata berlebihan segera menarik kepala Hinata yang tunduk untuk tegak lagi. Hinata hanya diam menurut apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Mizukage Mei-_Sama_" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Mizukage kelima itu terlihat senang.

"Baiklah Sasuke, langsung saja. Aku sudah menerima pesan dari wanita tua, Hokage kalian yang berdada besar itu. Sekarang aku ingin dengar sendiri dari mulutmu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Uchiha-san?"

"Izinkan aku mendapatkan pembuktian maafku dari anda, Mizukage-_sama_"

"Apa untungnya untukku?"

"..."

"Dan apa yang akan kau berikan sebagai bukti bahwa kau benar-benar ingin memperbaiki dirimu, seperti yang dikatakan wanita tua itu dalam pesannya"

Sasuke menoleh, tatapannya tetap tajam.

"Aku akan menjalankan apapun perintahmu sampai kau yakin dan bersedia memberikan tanda bahwa kau memaafkanku" Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Hm… Baiklah, akan kuberikan kesempatan untukmu membuktikan ucapanmu"

"Apapun itu akan kujalankan, Arigatou Mizukage Mei-sama" Sasuke membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

"Jangan senang dulu, Sasuke! Misi yang akan kau terima takkan mudah"

"Kau pasti tau sifat keturunan Uchiha?" Ucap Sasuke. "Seberat apapun, aku takkan menyerah"

"Oke… oke… "Mizukage mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menyerah dengan perdebatan sang Uchiha yang memang diketahuinya bersifat keras kepala itu. "Aku akan memberikan misimu besok pagi, sekarang kau boleh istirahat! Chojuro. Antarkan Sasuke dan…" Mizukage menunjuk gadis disebelah Sasuke.

"Hinata. Saya Hinata Hyuuga, Mizukage-sama" Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya… Hinata. Ikutlah dengan Chojuro! Dia akan menunjukkan kamar kalian"

Mengerti maksud dari Mizukage, Laki-laki yang bernama Chojuro itu melangkah keluar dan diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan dibelakang Chojuro dan Sasuke berbalik menyusul Hinata. Saat Sasuke diambang pintu, Mizukage itu memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Disini hanya punya satu kamar tamu. Tidak apa-apa kalian istirahat dalam satu kamar?"

"Hn…" Gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh. "Tak masalah" Setelah berucap Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul Chojuro dan Hinata yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke Mizukage itu mendesah pelan. "Anak itu"

"Mizukage-sama. Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Ucap Laki-laki yang menutup satu matanya dengan penutup berwarna hitam itu.

"Tenanglah Ao! Aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini. Lagi pula apa yang disampaikan Wanita Tua itu memang benar dan tepat sekali. Jadi! Aku akan mengikuti sarannya"

Mendengar ucapan wanita berambut coklat panjang itu Ao mengangguk paham dengan apa yang diputuskan sang Mizukage itu

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

"Nah, ini kamar kalian" Laki-laki berkacamata itu membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata sebuah kamar tidur dengan satu tempat tidur berukuran besar.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan membungkuk kepada Chojuro. "Arigatou…" Ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Chojuro. Sama-sama Hinata-san. Selamat istirahat" Ucap Laki-laki itu berlalu pergi.

Hinata hendak menutup pintu kamar namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya. "Kau tak membiarkan aku masuk?"

Suara Sasuke yang berat dan tangan besar yang menahan pintu itu mengagetkan Hinata. "Sa..suke? Kau tidak ke kamarmu?"

"Kamar yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Disini hanya ada satu kamar tamu. Itu yang diucapkan Mizukage tadi. Jadi aku juga akan tidur disini" Ucap Sasuke yang segera beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar. Dan ia nampak terkejut.

"Kau tidurlah di atas! Aku akan tidur di bawah" Ucap Sasuke dari dalam yang terdengar oleh Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata tersadar tak ada yang harus ia khawatirkan, gadis Hyuuga itu menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

Hinata melangkah pelan di koridor yang tak terlihat ujungnya, dalam cahaya temaram Hinata terus melangkah berharap segera menemukan dapur karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tengah malam begini membuatnya terbangun.

Walau ia tak tau letak dimana ia akan mendapatkan apa yang saat ini dibutuhkannya namun tak membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya terus menyusuri koridor.

_"Aahh…"_

Samar-samar Hinata merasa mendengarkan sebuah suara, terdengar seperti desahan. Yah, Hinata yakin itu suara desahan seorang wanita. Dengan keadaan sepi begini Hinata yakin sekali dengan pendengarannya, walau tanpa bakugan, suara itu memang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

_"Aahh… Aahh… "_

Terdengar lagi suara desahan itu. Kali ini terdengar semakin jelas. Hinata memutuskan mencari sumber suara itu. Dan sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu yang hampir sama dengan pintu kamar yang ia dan Sasuke tempati sekarang. Pintu itu sama-sama berwarna coklat namun lebih gelap dengan ukiran berbentuk silang dengan sebuah simbol negara air tepat ditengah pintu dengan lingkaran mengelilinginya.

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa penasaran dengan suara desahan yang… Entahlah Hinata sedikit merasa familiar dan mengenali suara itu, walaupun hanya sebuah desahan.

Hinata meraih gagang besi di hadapannya, dengan seketika Hinata merasakan dingin menjalari telapak tangannya. Ragu-ragu Hinata menekan besi hitam itu.

_"Na..ru... Aahh…"_

Hinata merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Suara itu? Terdengar jelas sekali. Suara gadis yang amat ia kenal. Suara yang sehari-harinya begitu ceria dan terdengar renyah menyebut sebuah nama yang sukses membuat Hinata mati rasa.

Walau tak yakin dengan apa yang terlintas dipikirannya tentang apa yang ada di balik pintu, Hinata bertekad mencari pembuktian.

Pelan sekali Hinata menekan dan menggerakkan kebawah besi yang masih digenggamnya. Mendorong sedikit pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu berharap tak ada suara yang ia timbulkan.

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

"Aahh… Naru-to. Le..bih ce...pat! Aahh… Aahh…"

Menuruti permintaan gadis dibawahnya, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Menusuk semakin dalam tubuhnya pada tubuh polos yang bergerak mengimbangi gerakan _InOut_ kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan gadis*wanita yang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Aahh... Aahh..." desahan wanita itu membuat gerakan Naruto menjadi makin menggila. Gerakan pinggul Naruto mencapai batas kecepatan maksimalnya. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras pada tempat tidur _kingsize_ yang ikut bergoyang bersama gerakan mereka.

Suasana di dalam kamar itu benar-benar terasa panas hingga membuat dua sosok tubuh telanjang berada di atas tempat tidur berukuran _kingsize_ yang tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang mereka kenal. Sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata bulan itu terdiam dan terpaku, bingung untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutan atas apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Na-ru-kun" suaranya begitu lirih hingga tampak hanya menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin berteriak kepada dua sosok yang sedang bercumbu itu, ingin meluapkan syoknya. Walaupun mulutnya bergerak-gerak namun tak sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulut mungil itu.

"Naruto-kun. Le...bih...ce..pat... Aah! Aah!"

"Hah...Hah... Saku..ra-chan.. Aahh..." Kini suara pemuda yang berada di atas tubuh yang berbaring di bawahnya dengan satu tangan memegang sebelah pinggul dan tangan satu lagi memegang dan meremas payudara yang terlihat menguncup pada puncak payudara itu.

Hinata tak tahan lagi menyaksikan adegan yang semakin membuat jantung Hinata benar-benar terasa berhenti berdetak, tanpa menutup pintu Hinata berbalik dan menjauh. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, tak mau lebih dalam merasakan sakit yang ada di bagian dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa saat ini, ia tak pingsan saja, seperti saat-saat dulu ketika ia masih belum bisa mengontrol ledakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

Berlari meninggalkan kamar yang sudah ada di belakangnya, Hinata tak sadar menabrak sesosok tubuh besar. Hinata terkesiap menyadari siapa sosok yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh saat keduanya bertabrakan.

"Sasu..ke" Ucapan Hinata lirih menatap sosok tampan yang juga menatap pada matanya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke terdengar tenang. "Sakura mengkhianatiku, mereka mengkhianati kita" Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Padahal apa yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah untuknya, untuk mereka" Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Tapi tak masalah, kita juga bisa mengkhianati mereka seperti mereka mengkhianati kita"

Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis indigo yang masih terdiam dan membawanya menuju kamar yang mereka tempati. Sampai di dalam kamar, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur dan langsung menindih tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata tercekat dan kaget, dengan kedua tangannya Hinata menahan tubuh besar Sasuke yang mendekati dan sekarang berada di atas tubuh mungilnya.

"Sa..suke Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata merasa takut dengan posisi mereka saat ini, terlintas lagi kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda Uchiha itu bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang mungil dan berwarna merah. Merasakan sentuhan bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya membuat bola mata Hinata melebar. Gadis itu berusaha mendorong dengan kuat tubuh besar Sasuke, namun kekuatannya tak cukup untuk menggerakkan tubuh itu agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun Sasuke merasa ingin lebih, maka dengan membuka sedikit bibirnya Sasuke mulai menghisap bibir Hinata yang terbenam di dalam bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh pipi _cubby_ Hinata dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan menimbulkan reaksi yang aneh pada apa yang dirasakan Hinata, ia merasa nyaman oleh kelembutan yang disalurankan dari belaian lembut di pipinya. Hisapan Sasuke pun kelamaan membuat Hinata memberi respon, gadis itu membuka bibirnya hingga bibir atas Sasuke kini berada tertanam di dalam bekapan kedua bibir Hinata. Hinata menjadi terbuai dan terlena dalam pagutan Sasuke membuat dirinya tak menyadari tangan Sasuke sudah tidak berada di pipinya.

Tangan Sasuke melakukan aktifitas diluar dugaan Hinata, tangan besar itu menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hinata yang masih terbalut baju tidurnya. Saat tangan itu mendarat di dadanya, Hinata tersentak. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

.

~o0o~

… ► ƉǃA Pâ$åñĢǟƞƘƲ ◄…

~o0o~

.

"Kyaaa..." Hinata berteriak dan memberontak.

Hinata membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat terlihat dari baju yang sedang dipakainya terdapat beberapa titik menempel langsung pada tubuhnya. Wajah putih pucatnya pun tak kalah mengkilap oleh peluh.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "Apa yang baru saja kumimpikan?" Ucap Hinata seolah bertanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menelusuri pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan dan berhenti pada sosok yang berbaring di lantai yang beralaskan kain tipis di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sa..suke..." Ucap Hinata pelan.

.

~o0o~

* * *

… ► TBC ◄…

* * *

~o0o~

.

Catatanku ►►►Ok silahkan Review, kasih masukan atau boleh juga nge-flame. Tapi buat yang suka silahkan klik **Favorit** juga klik **Follow**

* * *

**Bales Review ...**

Ika chan : bener ya kamu setia menanti… hehehe… tunggu aja ya adegan SasuHina. Hm… ga rela ya? Gpp-lah sedikit interaksi antara SasuSaku, ga masalah kan… (Kenapa kamu ga Login sih?)

Nurul wn : nurul kok bingung sih. Jangan bingung! Ayo berikan masukanmu padaku!

Ore : aduuuh aku bingung nih nama kamu yang asli apa ga? Yang jelas makasih reviewnya, soal HinaNaru juga SakuSasu, maafkan aku karena mereka memang awalnya harus seperti itu.

Lily Purple Lily : iya mudah"an mereka bakal bersatu… hehehe…(Padahal semua itu terserah saya ya? *pura" bego*)

Karinheyo : Baru review…? Ga bisa dimaafkan! Hehe… gpp deh. Tapi janji tetep harus jadi readers setia ya..!

RK-Hime : Hahaha… pengennya begitu sih, Misi bikin anak! Wkwkwk *mata kedip-kedip dan senyum mesum* yang Sasu tau dia ngejalanin misi untuk mendapatkan maaf para pemuka/pemimpin negara. Tapi ada hal yang Sasu tak tau bahwa… misi sebenarnya sudah dirancang oleh Tsunade.

ZoRobin Lovers : wah kamu juga ga LogIn nih. Mereka memang akan mempunyai perasaan satu sama lain. Update cepat? Diusahakan ya.

Nona Hyuuga : Haduuuh… kamu juga nih ga LogIn. Hinata kan memang jelas" sukanya sama Naruto, soal Hina akan suka sm Sasuke itu sudah akan ada tanda"nya di chapter ini.

Moku-chan : Huaaaah… di skip ya? Hm… *melipat kedua tangan di depan dada* hehehe… gpp lah. Lemon SasuHina akan segera menyusul. Wkwkwk… *nunggu saya berpikiran mesum*

Zee : Aku juga ga sabar dengan romansa SasuHina

Gece : ok ini udah update.

Alice9miwa : iya kasihan Hinata, Naruto terlalu mencintai Sakura soalnya. Sasuke akan tertarik pada Hinata secepatnya tapi pelan-pelan biar perasaan mereka mendalam.

Latteva : aku juga dukung SasuHina. Kupastikan Hinata akan jatuh cinta sama Sasuke, tenang aja klo Hinata ga mau akan aku paksa *Author mood pemaksaan*

OhhunnyEKA : wah aku panggil kamu Hunny-chan aja ya! Gomennesai, aku juga NaruSaku lovers kok. Tenang aja Hunny-chan aku juga ga akan biarkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Sugar Princess71 : Wah ga bisa di maafkan! Hehehe.. becanda kok, gpp yang penting sekarang kamu harus ga boleh ketinggalan lagi ya! Cerita disini memang akan rumit, makanya awal publish sedikit kontroversial terjadi di fic ini. Hehehe… aku berharap masukanmu dengan cerita ini biar lebih menarik lagi…

Azzahra : Wah Salam kenal juga Zahra-chan. Wah kamu SasuHina fans ya? Maafkan jika Sasuke memang sempat membalas rasa suka dan cinta Sakura jadi romansa itu terjadi deh. Jangan dicincang dunk! Kasihan nanti Narutonya merana. Untung aku ga jadi bikin yang lebih hot dari itu, awalnya aku mau bikin Lemon saat romansa SakuSasu, tapi ga jadi karena aku maunya bagian Lemon didominasi SasuHina dan NaruSaku nanti.

Iianita : ga janji ya cepet update, tapi diusahakan.

Minami no Hikari Kagamine : Hinata memang selalu bikin gemes tau, dia kan polos banget. Iya ini murni cerita segi 4. Ok diusahakan update, tapi ga janji cepat.

Susan : makasih sudah dibilang bagus. Ini udah lanjut.

M.S.A : makasih udah di bilang keren. Diusahakan update cepat.

.


End file.
